It's a Rich Man's World
by Jomel10
Summary: While locked up in Baltimore State Hospital, Will has a surprise visitor - Mason Verger. Hannibal won't be pleased - he doesn't like other people playing with his things... Rape, violence, Hurt/Comfort.


**Hi all... new fandom! Hannibal has definitely got inside my head as well as Will's. **

**Warnings. The usual. Rape, violence, horrific images. That kind of thing. **

**Disclaimer. 100% not mine. **

**Enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)**

**It's a Rich Man's World.**

**Chapter One.**

Will was laying on his cot, his eyes closed, deep in thought. He didn't react when he heard someone approaching his cell. He hadn't been told to expect an visitors today, so he assumed it was dinner

time. Or what they told him was "on the menu". Always tended to taste like cardboard to him, anyway.

"Graham, get up."

He frowned. He didn't like this Guard. He'd taken a dislike to Will on the first day, and had never treated him well since. But Will knew better than to misbehave. He did need to eat after all, even if it had to be the usual disgusting beef stew. So, he dragged himself into a sitting position and then got painfully to his feet, fixing the Guard with a cold look.

The Guard, meanwhile, looked bored. "You got a visitor."

Will shrugged. "Back to my cage then?"

The Orderly raised an eyebrow. "Not today. You're being moved into a special room. It's all been arranged." He unlocked the cell door, waving at Will to move back. Will did as he was told. This was an interesting development. He only ever got to leave his cell to see Chilton, or to be moved into his cage for certain visits by Hannibal or Alana. Any change of scenery was a welcome diversion.

He stayed perfectly still as the Orderly locked manacles onto his wrists, and then did the same to his ankles. He then pulled Will's mask out from inside his jacket, and gave Will a knowing look.

Will glanced down. "Do you have to put that thing on me?" He asked, softly.

The other man didn't even respond. He just stared. Will let out a weary sigh. He then closed his eyes, taking in two very needed deep breaths.

Within seconds, the mask he hated was once more covering most of his face. Once the guard was satisfied it was fixed in place, he then led the chained Will out of his cell, and down the corridor to the door at the far end.

They took a route Will didn't recognise. A huge sense of foreboding grew within him as they seemed to walk for ages, the guard pulling Will along with him. They went deeper into the hospital than Will had ever been before, and then went down stone steps, heading to, Will assumed, the basement.

By the time he was being pulled into the centre of a small room, his foreboding had turned into full blown fear.

"Wait here," the Guard barked to him.

"Who is visiting me?" Will asked. "Is it Doctor Lecter?"

He surprised himself at how much he wanted that to be true.

The Guard offered him a cold smile, and then walked to the steps. He didn't give Will a backward glance as he made his way back up them slowly.

Leaving a perplexed Will alone.

He stood there, nervously waiting, testing the bonds on his wrists. He blinked furiously, unsure by this unexpected turn of events. Was this just the latest of Chilton's attempts to get into Will's mind? To have him "Open up?" Will grimaced. Another heavy handed tactic that would fail as spectacularly as the rest had.

A few agonising moments passed, and then finally Will heard the door open. His ears pricked up at the sound of new footsteps moving carefully down the steps.

Moving out of the shadows, and wearing a very tight fitted, smart blue suit, was a young man with blond hair and bright blue eyes. Those eyes widened when he took in the sight of Will Graham, restrained and helpless, before him.

"Hello, Agent Graham."

Will stared at the man before him, knowing he had seen him, back before it had all happened. He furrowed his brow, trying to place him.

The man smiled. And then, Will remembered.

~x~

_Will was sitting in the familiar waiting room, tapping on his knees impatiently. He was waiting for his moment to be called in, already looking forward to his latest session with his doctor. No, not doctor. Hannibal hadn't just been his doctor for a while, they were friends now. Will enjoyed talking to him, having someone on his side. The man was his anchor. He would be lost without him now. _

_Twenty minutes passed before Hannibal's door opened and a young man emerged. Will had seen him a couple of times before, but only in passing. This was the first time he'd got a good look at him. He was a good looking boy, probably in his late teens, wearing an expensive looking suit. The boy's eyes locked with Will's. He gave him a big grin, moving toward him. Will immediately felt uncomfortable with the attention, but gave the kid a polite smile. The boy offered his hand, which Will took, shook once, and dropped. _

"_I'm Mason," the boy told him. "Nice to meet you."_

"_Will." He replied, with a quick nod. "You too."_

_Mason moved even closer to Will, actually backing him against the wall. The boy reached out and touched Will's face, and Will's eyes widened, wanting him to get his hands off of him. _

_Mason smiled at him. "He likes you, you know. I can tell."_

"_I'm sorry?" Will snapped, losing his patience._

"_We should be friends, you and I..."_

_Will stuttered over his reply. "I..."_

"_Mason." The firm voice came from behind them, and Mason released Will, quickly whipping round. "Our hour is over. It's time for you to leave. I will see you again soon."_

_Mason's expression was unreadable._

_Hannibal turned his attention to a now very flustered looking Will. "Come in, Will."_

_Will didn't need to be told twice. He pushed past Mason, and hurried past Hannibal, going through the door the doctor held open for him._

_Glancing behind him, he noticed Hannibal giving Mason a look and telling him that 'Margot will surely be waiting'. Mason gave the doctor a small smile of agreement, then winked at Will, before turned his back on both of them both and heading out._

Will hadn't seen Mason again after that, and Lecter hadn't mentioned him. For his part, Will certainly hadn't wanted to bring him up. There had been something about the boy that had sickened him. He'd been glad to put Mason to the back of his mind, and had carried on.

And now here he was, standing in front of him. The look he was giving Will was predatory.

"I'm Mason Verger," Mason told him, proudly. "We met a few times at Doctor Lecter's office." He peered questionably at the silent Will. "Perhaps you remember me?"

Will simply nodded but kept his eyes fixated on the ground.

Mason moved forward slowly, smiling at Will.

"How does it feel, Graham?" Mason asked. Will lifted his gaze and looked at him, his eyes narrowing. Mason smirked and continued. "Look at you now. Look at the state of you. You were his favourite, you know. No one else got a look in once you arrived on the scene." He plunged his hands into his pockets, and rocked back on his heels. "But that's all in the past now, isn't it?"

He frowned, clearly agitated by Will's continued silence. "Aren't you wondering why I'm here, how I got some alone time with you? Even the good Doctor doesn't get to talk to you out of your cage, does he?"

Will gaped at him, but otherwise didn't respond.

Mason circled him. "There's nothing my money can't buy, Will." He leaned closer. "Yes, that means I've paid for my time with you. And I expect to get my money's worth. From you."

With that, Mason lunged forward, burying his fist into Will's gut. With a cry, Will suddenly found himself landing painfully on his knees. He let out a pain filled grunt, gasping for breath. At the best of times, it was hard to breathe through the crude mask, but thanks to the rough treatment, Will felt dangerously close to passing out. And he knew it was only going to get worse.

"Shame I don't get to see your pretty face properly," Mason whispered, stroking Will's mask gently. "I'm thinking there's a lot I could have done with a mouth like yours. Maybe I'll pay more next time. Get the mask out of the way. Would you like that, Will?"

Still, Will didn't answer him.

Now outright annoyed by Will's resistance to talk to him, Mason grabbed hold of the back of the older man's head, causing him to groan. "You don't want to talk to me, lover? I'm upset. Or do you only like to _converse_ with Doctor Lecter?"

Will flinched at the mention of the name, but he would not speak.

Mason titled his head, and then sighed. "Fair enough."

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds, sizing each other up.

Will wondered what was going to happen next. He didn't have to worry for long.

Within seconds, Mason was on him once more, grabbing him viciously by the throat, choking him. Within seconds, Will found himself pinned roughly to the ground. His face was being forced down to the dusty floor, and he was gasping for air.

Every inch of him hurt, but he would not just lie there and take it.

It was as if he could hear a voice, whispering in his ear.

'Fight back, Will. Fight him off.'

Will grunted in response, attempting to throw his aching body around, trying desperately to dislodge the other man's hold on him. Due to his restraints however, all he could manage was a feeble struggle.

Will flushed with shame when he heard Mason's amused chuckle.

"Get off me..." He snarled, embarrassed by how weak he sounded.

"At last!" Mason responded, smirking. "He speaks!"

"No... Stop..." Will managed to splutter, but this time, Mason didn't respond. He merely smiled. Will got his answer, regardless. His blood ran ice cold when he felt a hand on his belt. He wanted to fight, wanted to kick out with all he was worth to stop this from happening but he was held in place. He shivered, trying in vain to break away from the other man's bruising grip on him, but he was pinned firmly. This could not be happening to him. "I don't want this, Mason." He whimpered, trying in vain to keep his voice steady. "You don't have to do this."

Mason chuckled at that. "No, I guess I don't." When his gaze met Will's once more, Will saw the evil in those eyes, and it sickened him. "But I really fucking want to."

"This will be r-rape!" Will stuttered over the word. "We're in a hospital, surrounded by people who will take one look at me and know what's happened. You won't get away with this!"

"Yes I will," Mason replied, matter-of-factly. "So why don't you just calm yourself down before you hyperventilate?" His lips grazed Will's cheek. "I'll make it fun for you too, Will." His eyes shone. "I promise."

"No," Will whimpered. "Please..."

"Don't you worry, lover," Verger hissed, in his ear. "I'll take good care of you." He groped at Will's length through his clothes, making the older man's skin crawl in disgust. "We can talk afterwards. About our _feelings_. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Will's breath caught in his throat as he felt his trousers being roughly pulled down over his hips. His boxers soon followed, and all he could do was lie there and whimper. He knew how he must look to the man above him, and he cringed with shame. Very soon, he could feel the cold air against his bare skin and he panicked, thrashing about, and screaming for help through his mask.

"Somebody help me! Please!"

Verger stood up again quickly, regarding his freaked out victim with something akin to distaste. He began to kick the helpless man repeatedly, each blow gaining him a low cry from Will. Mason only stopped once Will had grown still, gasping in pain, tears streaming down his face. Will couldn't fight it any longer. Verger was in complete control, and they both knew it.

Will closed his eyes. There was no escape. _There never would be._

Mason, sensing the other man's acceptance to his fate, grinned hungrily. He wrapped his arms around Will's small waist, and began to suck on the back of his neck, before sinking his teeth in, causing the other man to gasp. "Relax," Mason breathed. "I want you to enjoy this." He removed his own clothes, whistling a happy tune as he did so. It made Will's insides churn.

Will's eyes shot open when Mason forced a finger into his tight hole, gaining a strangled cry. Verger than attempted to shush his victim as he hurriedly inserted a second finger. Yet more tears sprung into Will's eyes as he desperately tried to detach himself from what was happening.

'Block it out. Don't think about it. It's not real.'

He couldn't help but be brought straight back to horrible realisation though, when he heard the unmistakable sounds of Mason spitting into his hands, and stroking himself.

Will actually stopped breathing.

'Lube..." he gasped. "Please... use..."

"I like the pain," Mason whispered, cutting across him, stroking his own cock lovingly. "Pain makes us feel alive, Will. It teaches us who we really are. Didn't he ever tell you that?"

"I can't..." Will sobbed. "I can't do this..."

"Sure you can! Ready?" Mason purred, patronising Will. He shook his head desperately, closing his eyes and picturing any memorable moment from his past that he could focus on, his dogs, Alana, even Lecter's face. Anything to distract him from what he was about to face.

Suddenly, Mason thrust his hips forward, not bothering with any further preparation at all. It had been such a long wait for this conquest, and he was on a clock. He didn't want to waste any time.

Will let out a horrified cry, muffled by his mask. Mason laughed at him, revelling in Will's distress.

He pulled all the way out, paused, and then shoved in again, sparing his victim no mercy.

'_He's getting off even more when I cry out_.' Will realised, with horrified realisation. _'He's feeding off of my pain._'

In that moment, Will told himself that he would not scream again. Forcing his mouth shout, and screwing his eyes up tight, Will kept his head pressed against the floor, determined not to make another sound. It was the hardest task of his life. He felt as though his body was being torn apart, slowly and painfully. Plus, he had to contend with the pain of the mask bashing into the ground with every cruel thrust. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to breathe through the mask with all these excruciating sensations being forced on him at once. Mason continued to pound into his victim mercilessly. Will, in complete agony, had his eyes tightly shut, biting his lip until it bled. He had never felt humiliation like this, made to lay there like a whore as a sadistic piece of scum used his body for his own enjoyment.

"This is so fucking good." Mason gasped. "You feel incredible, baby boy."

"_Please_," Will groaned. What was he even asking for? He knew the man wasn't going to stop so who was he pleading with?

'Who did he think was going to save him?'

Mason looked down at him and frowned, as if he was seeing the pure agony he was causing for the first time. With a knowing smile, he changed the direction of his thrusts, hitting _that_ spot in Will. The other man let out a low cry of surprise as suddenly the all consuming pain was mingled with pure, unexpected, fiery pleasure.

"There you go," Mason moaned against Will's ear. "Isn't that better?"

Will couldn't reply. His eyes shot open as Mason hit that pleasure point within him again, and again, and soon he was moaning and whimpering, desperate for the pleasure to continue. He could feel blood pouring down his legs, as well as realising that the pain caused by Mason's thrusts was easing, which meant that Mason was using Will's blood as lubrication. Will was fighting the urge to vomit, but his body was also responding, much to his disgust. As the pain was fading now, and although his mind was still telling him that this was sick and wrong, and he didn't want this, his body seemed desperate for Mason's attention. Mason pulled out, rolled Will over on to his back, and then kissed the other man on his mask, right where his lips would be.

"You can feel it now, can't you?" Mason panted in his ear. Having coated his cock with Will's blood, he entered the broken man beneath him once more. Will screamed again, only this time, not due to the pain, for it had been replaced with something else. Something amazing. "You _know_ you want this. You want _me._ Just give yourself to me, Graham."

And that was exactly what Will was doing. There was no fight left in him now. He groaned and grunted, forcing his hips upwards in a shameful motion, desperate to meet Mason's thrusts.

Will whimpered. He'd never felt anything like this before.

He hated every second of what Mason was doing to him, but his body was betraying him.

He was _enjoying_ his own rape.

Just how sick was he?

In response, Mason tightened his hold on Will's wrists, and growled in his ear. Will closed his eyes tightly, gasping for breath. He didn't want to see that triumphant smirk on Mason's face as Will gave him his body. The stricken man let out a low whimper.

Will heard Mason's breathing change and he tensed. As the other man was growing closer to orgasm, he began to lose control. His grunts became louder, although they were now matched by Will's own moans, and he bent over his captive. He pressed his weight down onto the other man, rocking against him, thrusting deeply into him, loving the slick heat of Will's delicious tight hole gripping his cock.

"_Willie_," he growled; "Your ass is so hot, baby. So fucking hot. I'm going to come soon. How about you?" He fingered the mask once more. "I want us to come together. Hannibal would like that too, don't you think?"

Will could only grunt loudly in reply as Mason's cock slammed back into him. His elbows seemed to give way as he lay there helplessly, trying to lift his throbbing head. He heard Mason hiss, and suddenly he was feeling frantically for Will's cock. Finding it, he began to pump it in time with his thrusting.

Will could only grit his teeth as Mason yelled triumphantly into his ear as he shot his load into his body. His ecstatic cries were loud, but Will's own shrieks matched his as his own semen suddenly spurted from his swollen cock. He didn't know why he did it, but in the moment that his pleasure exploded, he had mumbled one word. _"Hannibal." _Mason, his eyes widening, clung to Will, his arms wrapped tightly around him, embracing him. After a few sweaty seconds, he finally released him and both men lay panting, Mason's body lying heavily on top of Will's.

At last, Mason rose, lifting himself off of Graham. The two men stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to say.

All Will could do was gaze up at Mason, his whole body shuddering, as he lay there, gasping. He didn't know what to think, or how to feel. He had just been raped, and he had actually _enjoyed_ it.

_'Just how low had he sunk?'_

Mason watched him. "So, Will. Hannibal is on your mind, is he?"

Will's eyes widened, and he let out a low gasp. "What? No! I-"

The other man raised an eyebrow. "It's a bit of a fucking insult, to tell you the truth, Agent Graham. When your lover says another man's name just as they shoot their load, something isn't right." He leaned back, sitting on his heels. "You don't want to upset me, Will. That wouldn't be smart at all."

What was he supposed to say? He mumbled incoherently, and then turned his face away.

"Tell me you liked it," Mason hissed in his ear. His hold in Will's arm grew even harsher when the other man didn't reply at once. "_Tell me._"

"I liked it." Even as the words had tumbled out of Will's lips, he squirmed with shame.

Mason nodded in satisfaction. He nibbled on Will's earlobe as his whispered to him, almost lovingly, "I'll be sure to tell Doctor Lecter that."

Will whimpered, and tried to force his broken body to roll over, no longer able to look at his rapist. His breath came out in laboured sobs as he lay on his side, sobbing helplessly into his cuffed hands.

Mason regarded Will for a moment, and then reached for him yet again.

Will whimpered in anguish, and tried to crawl away, desperate to escape.

Mason shook his head. "Where you going, Agent? You think we're done?" He laughed. "I paid for a whole hour with you, baby." He eyes blazed. "I haven't even started yet."

Whatever fight had been left within Will had long since gone. He bowed his head, and closed his eyes. When he felt Mason's hands on him again, he didn't react.

_He was going some place else now. Away from the humiliation and the pain. The hands weren't on him now, he couldn't feel them. They weren't touching, weren't stroking... He was somewhere safe. Somewhere he wanted to be. He could hear the barks and yelps of his dugs, yapping at his heels. He was looking back out at his house, treading mud underfoot. His house was beautiful like this, the lights shining against the night sky, the mud was turning to snow. And then there was water, water all around him, and his house was not a house any more but a ship, and the ship was coming to take him away. Away from Mason. Away from the pain. He was going far away, where no one could find him. _

"_Trust me, Will..." That voice, soft, sensual. Caring for him. Would keep him safe. "You don't have to be afraid any more..." And then, more clearly. "I will protect you."_

_It was just him and that voice now. _

Somehow, he knew. There was nothing he could do. Better to simply lay there and let it happen.

And wait for it to be over.

TBC.


End file.
